ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Be-Knighted
Be-Knighted is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Plot' The episode opens on Gwen helping Ben train in karate at the school's gym, when Kevin arrives declaring that he arranged a meeting for Ben with the Forever Knights. The Forever Knights need help in slaying a dragon that has been kept captive underneath their castle for 1,000 years and that had just managed to escape now. Squire shows on the screen two Northrop Grumman F-14 Tomcats intercepting the dragon and shooting it with the dragon setting the F-14s on fire before the footage cuts out. When the group finds the dragon, Ben turns into Chromastone and attacks it, but when he realizes the beast is trying to communicate with them, Connor begins shooting both Ben and the dragon. Gwen stops him and the dragon uses the chance to fly away. Ben then turns into Humungousaur and a scared Squire reveals to him that where the dragon might be headed. After reaching a warehouse and managing to successfully communicate with the dragon they discover that he's actually an alien mapmaker, landing on Earth just for his work and then captured by the Forever Knights. Ben decides to make the dragon take his spaceship and go home. However, the dragon himself wants revenge on the knights for his unjust and long imprisonment away from his family, while Gwen tries unsuccessfully to stop the Forever Knights from attacking him. Ben is able to make the Dragon go home by stating that in order to take his revenge he will have to go through the only people who's been trying to save him. Ben then stands in front of the dragon, blocking its path with his body and refusing to transform. In the end the dragon alien manages to depart from Earth. Though the Knights believe they have lost their purpose, the news that a world full of dragons exists renews their pledge, as does their need to exact revenge on those who allowed it to return home. 'Major Events' *This obsession with slaying the Dragon led to the events of Pet Project. *The Dragon escapes the knights and is on his way to his homeplanet. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Squire *Dragon Villains *Connor *Patrick *Forever Knights Aliens Used *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey Naming and Translations 'Trivia' *It is unknown why the dragon needed to replace a translator to speak to Ben because the Omnitrix and Plumber's badges normally translate, though it could be either that the team didn't know this in the first place or they simply forgot, as was the case with Ben and Kevin with Galapagus in Escape From Aggregor. 'Errors' *When Ben was talking to the dragon, his jacket had an error in the color of its right sleeve stripe. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Fair use files Category:Files with unknown copyright status Category:Blog posts Category:Galleries Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Aliens Category:Human Males Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Flying Aliens Category:Human Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Minor Female Characters Category:Minor Male Characters Category:Admin Blogs Category:Political Leaders Category:Forever Knight Faction Leaders Category:Uploaded files Category:Site administration Category:Admins Category:Browse Category:Article stubs Category:Sapient Beings Category:Plumbers Category:Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:Character Galleries Category:Videos Category:Episode Galleries Category:Secondary Characters Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Merchandise Category:Users Category:Former Villains Category:Former Allies Category:Clone Transformations Category:Large Aliens Category:Pages with broken file links Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Generator Rex Characters Category:Genetic Donors Category:General wiki templates Category:Main Antagonists Category:Diagon arc